


Gendo's Whacky Office

by incest, maycore



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, First Time Bottoming, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, i guess??, originally meant to be crack but holy fuck then I just gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incest/pseuds/incest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maycore/pseuds/maycore
Summary: gendo shingi do sum things in da office
Relationships: Ikari Gendou/Ikari Shinji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	Gendo's Whacky Office

**Author's Note:**

> whelp, this started as a joke, but ended up being semi-serious???  
> Oh well, it be like that, at least the opening line is funny to my non-existant sense of humour

“Commander Ikari’s called you into his office,” some bitch told Shinji as he nodded.

What did his father want? He'd abandoned him at a train station all those years ago and now only wants him to fight in the Evangelion - most likely, he'd probably just say how bad he was doing at piloting.

Anxiety filled him as his eyes scanned the familiar, clinical walls of the building, a sinking feeling riling up in his heart.

This feeling came to a climax as he finally entered the anomalous room, the binding red not helping with the tense environment as Gendo shot him a sharp glare from his silhouette. 

“Shinji” his voice shot through Shinji’s heart, filling him with fear, as he inched closer and closer.

“Father?” he spoke, tone shaky, “You called me in?” he felt his chest finally let off just a bit of weight.

Gendo nodded, now at a distance where Shinji could see him, and he could see Shinji.

“Is this about piloting?” he asked meekly as Gendo took a moment to form an answer, “No,” he said bluntly, “Not at all”.

_ Then what’s it about _ ? Shinji could only guess as Gendo stared down at him, his glare almost piercing through his body as he scanned up and down.

Gendo, watching the boy, spoke. “Shinji, I want you to strip for me”.

Panic rose in his heart,  _ Strip for me? What the fuck? _ Being said by his own father? How unspeakable.

Shinji stepped back, “What!” he exclaimed.

Breathing in sharply, Gendo ‘explained’ “This is a protocol, I don’t have time to explain it,” an obvious lie to him, but stated in his voice, the naive Shinji couldn’t help but believe it.

“O-ok” he’s always been a people pleaser,  _ What kind of protocol is this? _ He kept his questions to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt, following with his pants and shoes.

Shinji stood in front of him, fully nude now, his heart thumping, thrashing against his chest, it was odd? Being like this right in front of his father, this would’ve been one of his first times seeing Shinji naked, even as a child he never cared to bathe him, this was surreal, oddly erotic.

He noticed how Gendo’s eyes landed on his penis, hungrily, his cheeks flushed,  _ was  _ he really thinking sexual thoughts about his very own father? Was Gendo thinking the same?

“Come closer” Gendo demanded, Shinji doing so. He noticed how Gendo’s stern expression shifted, still similar, but with a tang of guilt.

“Do you feel this too?” Shinji jolted,  _ He IS thinking the same? _ “You’re aroused, aren’t you?” arousal shot through Shinji’s body at those very words. 

He glanced up again, Gendo spoke yet again, “Wouldn’t you like to let that out?” he asked.

“Eh?” Shinji looked down at him in confusion as Gendo adjusted his wording.

“Masturbate, wouldn’t you like to masturbate in front of me?”

Shinji paused, the silence more intimidating than any angel he’d fought. “I-I guess?” he chuckled nervously. “Then do it” Gendo bluntly responded before Shinji awkwardly wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, pumping it weakly, hunched over.

He stared up at Gendo again “Like this?”. Gendo adjusted his posture, “how you’d usually, like when you’re  _ alone _ ” Gendo’s emphasis on that word made his cock throb with a shiver down his spine.

“O-ok” he continued, a small whimper emitting from his mouth, Gendo leaning into his chair.

“Make noise if you want” he sighed, Shinji nodded as he watched himself grow hard at the sight before him, just Shinji, his moans grew louder as his pace quickened, desperate for that high.

“I-I’m gonna c-” Shinji moaned “Hold that” Gendo stood up, “Come over here” he motioned, as Shinji scrambled over there.

“Bend over the desk” Gendo commanded, Shinji did what he said, cool air hitting him as he winced.

Gendo took off his gloves, hands feeling Shinji’s ass before spitting on his fingers, lightly pushing against Shinji’s hole.

“P-please” Shinji whined as his father’s fingers entered, pumping in and out slowly, “I regret not doing this sooner” Gendo muttered softly, adding a third finger. “Just stick it in already!” he begged as Gendo quickened the pace, watching his son’s face contort in pleasure. Gendo nodded, unzipping his pants, rubbing his cock, eagerly pressing against Shinji.

Biting his lip, he gave a large thrust into Shinji, a loud moan coming from his mouth, his hand gripping his cock. Gendo leaned down, kissing Shinji’s neck his facial hair tickling him as he started a slow, heavy rhythm, in sync with Shinji’s whimpers.

God, Shinji wasn’t expecting this, instead of the usual complaints, the cold, distant stares he gave, he was being bent over his desk and fucked by that very same man.

Shinji was self-indulgent, lost in his thoughts, until Gendo quickened his pace, bringing him out.

Gendo bucked his hips, enjoying Shinji’s warmth around him as he grabbed and pulled his hair as Shinji slapped his hand away.

Gendo coiled his arms around his son’s waist, pulling into on the chair and onto his lap, “Ah!” Shinji’s legs shook as Gendo slid in and out of him and an almost inhuman pace. “I’m gonna-” Shinji stroked his dick, hearing Gendo’s breathing in his ear.

“Aha!” Shinji’s face melted in pleasure as he came, almost shooting his semen onto his dad’s desk, feeling him get filled up with Gendo’s cum.

He sat there on his lap, being surrounded by Gendo’s large body, coming back from his post-orgasm bliss, right until the guilt set in.

_ Oh, oh god, what have I done _ , he stared at the red abyss blankly.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, thanks nat for like  
> 3 lines?  
> there for emotional support though, it's good


End file.
